The Story Of Us
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: A drabble collection about the lives of Katie Bell and Marcus Flint. Written for Danie's 5 Drabble Competition. Rated for sensitive material in the fourth drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for Danie's 5 Drabbles Competition, Pairing - MarcusKatie. Prompt Used - Anything.**

* * *

 **A New Beginning**

She was horrified to find the pitch destroyed beyond any and all recognition, though she knew after the battle that had raged, she should be thankful that she was even alive to see it. It would be fixed, she knew, but the pitch that she'd found one of the true loves of her life was gone for good.

A crunch behind her had her spinning quickly, wand gripped tightly in her hand. The intruder held his hands up in the universal sign for surrender, and when she recognised him, she relaxed slightly.

"How are you holding up?" he asked quietly, walking towards her slowly.

She shrugged. "As well as anyone I suppose. I didn't know you were here."

"I couldn't just sit at home. I... ah. My parents were... but my little sister is a student, and I didn't know if she was safe."

Katie softened. "Is she okay?"

He nodded. "She was evacuated with the others, she's fine. I'm her legal guardian now."

As the implications of his words sunk in, Katie didn't know what to say. His parent's, she knew, were Death Eaters, but it must still hurt him to know they were now dead.

"I'm sorry," she offered. "If there's anything I can do to help, just let me know."

He smiled, taking a few more steps until he was beside her. "Thank you."

She took his hand, squeezing it gently. "You're welcome, Marcus."

Looking back at the destroyed Quidditch Pitch, she wondered if she'd still feel at home there when it was rebuilt. After the horrors of the past few years, they could probably all do with a new beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt Used - Fuchsia**

* * *

 **Nerves**

She smiled at how nervous he looked. Holding out a bunch of fuchsia flowers out in front of him, he gave her an awkward smile. She took the flowers, lifting them slightly to smell them.

"Thank you, they're beautiful," she told him, gesturing him into her flat so she could put them in water. He stayed silent while she fussed over the vase, and while she did find his nervousness sweet, she wanted an actual conversation at some point during the evening.

When she was done, she picked up her clutch and stood beside him.

"Are you ready?" she asked, raising her eyebrow slightly.

He nodded. "You look really pretty."

She smiled her thanks.

"Marcus?"

"What?"

Without giving him chance to say anything else, she pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss. Holding it for a couple of seconds, she stepped back.

"What was that for?" he asked, stunned, as he raised his hand to his lips.

"I'm hoping that now the nerve-wrecking part is over, you'll turn back into the charming, funny man I know."

He chuckled despite himself, and nodded. "I'm sorry. I turned into a marshmallow, didn't I?"

"Little bit," she replied with a grin. "Shall we go and get some food?"

"Absolutely. And Katie?"

"What?"

He pressed his lips to hers for their second kiss, pulling away to tell her, "You really do look stunning."


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt Used - Joy**

* * *

 **Born Ready**

His first thought is that she looks breathtaking. His second is wondering how he got so lucky to have found love with someone as perfect as she is. She walks down the makeshift aisle in a beautiful white, knee length dress. In her hand, she holds flowers, the same flowers he'd given her on their first date.

When she reaches him, her father places her hand in his, and she squeezes it tightly. Her eyes are already overly bright, and he knows they will both be crying by the end of the ceremony.

"I love you," she whispers, and he repeats the sentiment just as quietly, before the two of them turn to the officiant.

They repeat their vows, and his prediction is correct. By the time he is told he can kiss his bride, the kiss is salty with tears though they could be from his eyes or her eyes, or more likely, both.

His best man, his team mate and best friend other than his new wife, holds out his broom.

He smiles as he takes it, then looks at Katie.

"Are you ready?"

She waits for him to sit comfortably, before she sits side saddle in front of him, wrapped in his arms. "Born ready."

"Katie Flint. You are the more beautiful woman in the world."

She laughs. "Come on, Marcus, show me how fast you can make this baby go."

He could hear the joy in her voice. "Your wish is my command, wifey."

"My husband. Man, that sounds so good. I think I might just call you husband instead of Marcus from now on."

Kissing her cheek, he replied, "I will never, ever get bored of hearing you call me husband."


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt used - Cuddle**

 **Warning - Sensitive subject matter**

* * *

 **Unfair**

She looks so small in the hospital bed and the gown fits her like a circus tent. He doesn't know what to say, or what to do. His own pain has been pushed to the side so he can look after her, but he doesn't know how to. Her eyes are so sad, and she keeps rubbing her stomach. She hasn't spoken since the healer told her the news, and he doesn't want to break the silence for fear of spooking her.

When she does speak, he isn't sure what shocks him more, the emotion in her voice or the words she says.

"I'm sorry."

She has nothing to be sorry for, and he tells her as much. This wasn't her fault. It was nobodies fault. There was no fault. The healer told them that, though he is unsure if she heard anything past, "I'm sorry Mrs Flint."

"There must be something wrong with me," she tells him and it breaks his heart to hear.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulls her towards him until she is sitting on his knee. "It wasn't your fault. You did nothing wrong."

Tears start falling from her eyes, and she cuddles into him, holding onto him as though her life depends on it. He allows his own tears to fall into her hair.

It's unfair that this has happened to them, but they are strong enough to get through it together. He knows that as long as they are together, they can get through anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt Used - Birth of a child.**

* * *

 **A Family**

She held the bundle in her arms, overcome with emotions. This was her child, her daughter. At only thirteen minutes old, she was more beautiful than anything Katie had ever seen in her life. The love she felt for this helpless little being was threatening to explode from her chest.

"Isn't she beautiful," she murmured quietly.

"She looks just like her mother, of course she's beautiful," Marcus replied from his seat at the side of her bed. His arm rested lightly against Katie's.

"Do you want to hold her," Katie offered, though she was loath to let the little girl go just yet, even if it was to her daddy.

"You've got her," Marcus said. "There will be plenty of time for me to hold her while you get some rest."

Katie smiled, though it was punctured by yet another yawn. "Yeah, I am tired. I just... I don't want to sleep yet. What if something happens or... I don't know. Am I being stupid?"

"You could never be stupid, and certainly not about the safety of our baby. I'll be here while you rest, and nothing will happen to either of you, I promise. You'll feel better after you get some sleep."

She nodded. "I know. I love you."

"I love you more."

Katie chuckled. "I love you most."

"You are perfection. Both of you." As Marcus lifted the baby out of Katie's arms, he smiled at her one more time. "Get some sleep, Wifey, we'll be here when you wake up."

"We're a family now," Katie said, even as her eyes drifted shut.

Marcus glanced up at her. "We've always been a family, baby, we've just added one more."

* * *

 **This was a brand new pairing for me, and only the second time I've ever written about Marcus, so I hope I did okay, and that you enjoyed it. Thank you to Danie for the prompts that finally made my head work enough to post a Potter Fanfiction. It's been a while :P**


End file.
